Norrisville noob
by Ice Frostern
Summary: A new kid moves to Norrisville, he's very shy and has no friends. Will moving here change things read and find out! (1st story Please, Please, Please read!) (P.S changed ending!)
1. Chapter 1: being the new kid

a/n: hello readers, I'm new to writing 9th grade ninja fanfic and I'm going to try my best at this also the reason the story is called 'Norrisville noob' because well I'm a noob. Sooooo...On with the reading!

A boy wearing a thin blue hoodie, a pair of gray McSkinnies, brown McKicks, a neckless with a piece of onyx hanging from it, and a satchel. He had his hood up so you couldn't see his eyes or hair.

He was walking to his new school Norrisville high. He'd just moved here and was very shy he also didn't talk much. He walked up the steps to the main doors of the school seeing hundreds of kids laughing and talking to each other. He sighed and walked in.

He walked down the hall and into his first class, science with Mrs. Driscoll. He walked in and took his seat at the back of the class, he was the first one there and so he pulled his sketch book out and began drawing. The bell rang and other students started walking in and taking their seats.

Two boys came rushing in laughing and goofing off, then Mrs. Driscoll walked in with a skeleton on wheels. The two boys calmed down and took their seats in front of him. The one on the left was short and chunky with red hair. The other one was his height with purple hair.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Driscoll said picking up a piece of chock off the board and then continued talking "we are going to be dissecting frogs" the class sighed. "But first I will introduce a new student, Mr. Frostern would you come up here please?"

The hooded boy sighed, put away his sketch book, got up, and walked to the front of the room. "Now tell them your name." Mrs. Driscoll said beginning to draw on the board.

"Hello my name is Ice..." He said so quiet you could barely hear.

He then started to walk back to his seat then Mrs. Driscoll stopped him. "Mr. Frostern, I don't think they heard you"

He then sighed and said a little louder "Hello my name is Ice." He then walked back to his seat and sat down.

Mrs. Driscoll then said "Ok, now we'll split into groups of three."

"Bucky, Julian, and Dave, your group one"

" Theresa, Debbie, and Jugo, your group two"

"And Howard, Randy, and Ice your group three."

The two boys in front of Ice did some sort of weird hand shake. The carrot top turned to him and said with a smile. "What's up new kid? I'm Howard and this his my bro Randy."

Ice just shrugged and waved a little. "You don't talk much, do you?" Randy asked as they got up and walked over to the lab table.

"No...Not really" he said rubbing his left arm.

"ahh don't worry, you'll make friends soon enough." Howard said putting on a pair of safety goggles.

"well...I guess so" Ice said also putting on a pair of goggles over his hood.

20 minutes later...

"Well that was just shnasty." Howard said starting to take off his goggles, until they slipped and smacked him in the face.

Randy and Ice laughed, Ice hadn't laughed in over two years. Howard glared at them.

Randy calmed down "ho, ho. Well that was funny-" he was cut off when the bell rang.

"we'll see you new kid" Howard said walking out of the room followed by Randy.

Ice sighed and left the room, he was walking out the door and into the hall, until he saw students running and screaming down the hall. Ice ran the opposite way they were going.

"Ninja Kick!" The ninja yelled kicking a fifteen foot tall robot with shovel hands and feet sending it backward.

Behind it was A girl. She has long black hair light brown eyes wearing a baton team outfit and a brown teddy bear backpack. She looked up in fear seeing the robot falling toward her.

The Ninja noticed this, but before he could get there Ice ran full speed and shoved her out of the way. "Sorry!" The ninja yelled before he was flung through a wall.

Ice looked down at the girl he'd saved and then helped her up. She was starring at him, Ice didn't notice that his hood had fallen off revealing his silver eyes and white hair. Ice noticed this and pulled his hood up so fast you couldn't tell it was down.

"Th-Thanks." The girls said taking his hand.

"No problem" Ice replied looking down. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah, lets go." The girl said.

They went their separate ways, she ran down the hall, while Ice walked through the hole that the robot had made with the ninja.

The ninja pulled his sword. "Ninja chopchopchopchopchopchoooop!" He said cutting the robot into fifty pieces.

The students were yelling "Smoke bomb, Smoke bomb!" Randy smiled under his mask pulled a smoke bomb out and yelled "Smoke Bomb!" and disappeared.

Ice scratched the back of his head, he'd heard about the ninja at his old school and never thought it was true, but he was wrong.

It was lunch now and everyone was rushing to the lunchroom to get the best seat. Ice on the other hand was taking his time putting away his things inside his new locker, except his sketch book and pencil. He pulled a silver pocket watch out of his pocket, looked at the time, shut it, sighed and walked down the hall.

When he reached the lunchroom he saw a huge line and he didn't want to wait so he just walked over and sat at some random table. He waited till the line was lower and got in line. Today lunch was steak, mushed potatoes, chocolate milk, and an apple.

He heard someone say his name and he turned to see Randy and Howard waving for him to sit with them. They were sitting with some kids from science. He shrugged walked over and sat down beside Howard.

"Hey Ice, how do you like the school?" Randy asked putting a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Ice simply raised his hand and tilted his hand left and right a couple times. "Meh...It's ok...I guess."

"Oh! Hey Ice we want you to meet some friends of ours!" Randy said with a smile.

"This is Julian" Julian did his little giggle.

"Dave" Dave just smiled.

Howard interrupted "Debbie Kang" Debbie just rolled her eyes.

"Jugo" Jugo honked his nose.

"Annnd last but not least, Theresa Fowler." Theresa blushed when she heard Randy give that kind of an improv

"Still to shy?" Howard asked pulling a meatball sandwich out of his backpack.

Ice nodded and bit into his apple.

Somewhere on the other side of town in McFists HQ...

"Once again your plan failed Viceroy." McFist said tapping his robotic fingers on his desk.

"Don't you mean your plan?" Viceroy asked typing on his McTablet.

"IT WAS YOUR PLAN!"

"then why do you take credit?"

"Because...um...Because I'm Your Boss!"

Viceroy shook his head. "Whatever."

Back at Norrisville High...

Bash is walking by Randy, Howard, and Ice. Ice is drawing and Bash wants to see it.

Bash rips the book out from underneath of him and says. "What'cha drawin' nerd?"

"May I please have that back?" Ice asked with a hand out.

Bash looked at the page. "Bash hates drawin'...I'm gonna rip it!" Bash rips out the page and throws it in Ice's face. "Haha! Bash don't like hoods neither!" He said grabbing Ice's hood and picking him up.

"Bash put him down." Randy said with a serious look.

Bash dropped him causing his hood to fall off again and everyone burst out laughing when they saw his hair. Only Randy and the others weren't.

Ice picked up his sketch book and his crumbled drawing, then he pulled up his hood and ran down the hall tears streaming down his face.

Under The School...

"Ooh the sound of laughter toward someone else fils me with joy...and them with sorrow." The sorcerer said then let out an evil laugh as he spun the air in a slow motion with his arm causing a foul green gas to form. He let out another laugh an threw it into the vents above.

Up Top...

Ice was laying against his locker with his knees in his chest and his arms crossed on top of them. His head was buried in his arms tears were soaking his sleeve and he had his crumbled drawing in his left hand.

Foul green gas seeped from the vents and went around him. White fur started to grow on his body a tale ripped through the back of his pants and his mouth had turned into a muzzle. He stood on two legs and let out a blood curdling howl, he Opened his mouth showing his knife like fangs And he now had razor sharp claws. He sprinted down the hall back to the cafeteria.

"hahaha! Did you see that freak's hair!?" A cheerleader said sitting next to Bash.

"Yeah! I like makin' funs of smaller people" Bash said getting a fist bump from Mike.

Randy, Howard, Theresa, Dave, Julian, Debbie, and Jugo just glared at the popular kids making fun of Ice like that.

"You know what, I'm gonna talk to him!" Randy said walking up to Bash. Theresa just smiled seeing Randy acting brave.

"Cunningham! Wait I'm coming to!" Howard said catching up.

"Hey Bash!" Randy said as he and Howard walked up to him.

"What do you want shrimps!?" Bash asked standing up.

"Your acting like a complete shoob picking on people!" Howard said walking up to him.

Bash picked Howard up by the shirt and brought him an inch away from his face. "What did you say!?"

Howard gulped "I said...You should stop acting like a shoob?"

"Oh really well I'm gonna-" Bash was cut off when they all felt stomping.

The doors flung open and a large wolf monster roared and stomped up to Bash who was shaking in fear. It picked Bash up in one hand and Howard in another. He sniffed Howard then set him down gently, he sniffed Bash and roared in his face.

Randy just sighed as everyone but, Howard ran away screaming. "Oh boy, Ninja O'clock"

a/n: that's it for chapter 1. Please leave a comment and please don't criticize me to bad I'm still new at writing 9th Grade Ninja :3


	2. Chapter 2: Can you keep a secret?

a/n:Ok here's chapter 2 of noob, enjoy

"Oh boy, Ninja O'clock." Randy said running into the boys restroom.

Bash was thrown into the air and caught about ten times by the wolf monster. Bash was caught in it's claws and once again was roared at.

"Bash don't feel to good" Bash said with a hand over his mouth.

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja yelled as he appears on top of the table Howard is hiding under.

"Let him go!" He said pointing at Ice with his sword.

Ice tilled his head dropped Bash and turned to the Ninja. Bash ran to a trashcan threw up, then ran down the hall screaming like a girl.

"Aw Shnasty Bash!" Ninja commented while being hit off the table. Ninja looked down to see his suit ripped by it's claws. He didn't get scratched, his suit reattached itself together.

"Aw not cool Ice, Not. Cool!" Ninja said as he ran forward.

"Ninja chin kick!" He said sticking his foot on Ice's bottom jaw knocking him off his feet.

"Ok what's stacked?" He looked then saw a green crumbled paper sticking out of his hoodie pocket.

"Of Course! The Drawing!" Ninja ran forward but, before he reached it Ice grabbed him, pulled him to his face, sniffed him, and roared.

"Aww Shnasty!" Ninja said getting out of the monster's hold.

"Ninja paper cut!" Randy yelled yanking the paper out of Ice's pocket with his Ninsickle And cutting it in two with his sword.

Ice let out one last howl as he fell to his knees and then to the floor.

Randy ran up and helped him up, "You ok?" He asked.

"yeah I'm cool...Thanks Ninja" Ice said sitting on a table and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh ok good, Smoke bomb!" He yelled throwing it down.

The Ninja appeared down the hall, unknowing to him Theresa was walking down the same hall to see if Ice had been destanked. Ninja took off the mask turning back into Randy Cunningham, Theresa gasped causing him to turn around.

"Oh. My. Cheese." Theresa said trying not to scream.

Randy ran up and put his hand over her mouth. "Theresa, calm down."

Teresa nodded so Randy took his hand off her mouth. "Your the Ninja? This is incredible!" she whispered.

"I know, but you can't tell anyone. Ok can you promise me?"

Theresa raised her left hand "I solemnly swear on all that is cheese that I won't tell anyone."

Randy smiled, "Ok...Now let's go make sure Ice is ok."

Back in the Lunchroom...

"Ice ok?" Howard asked getting out from underneath the table.

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok cool." he said picking up his sandwich off the floor.

"Aw shnasty Howard!" Randy said as he and Theresa walked in.

Howard shrugged and bit into it anyway. Randy face palmed, "anyway can I talk to you for a sec?"

Howard shrugged again and followed. Theresa turned to Ice who seemed to have something on his mind. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked hopping on top of the table and sitting beside him.

"Nothin' its just...I don't know never mind." Ice said lowering his head.

"Oh come on what is it?"

"Well...Your on the baton team right?"

"Yeah actually I'm captain."

"Oh cool...Anyway there's this girl who's on it...And I have no idea what her name is though..."

"Well, other than me there are only three other girls. What does she look like?"

"She has long black hair...Light brown eyes...And she is kinda cute..."

"Well you're talking about Ammy Martians." Theresa said with a smile.

"Her names Ammy?"

"Yeah."

"Wait! How will I talk to her? I can't talk to girls!"

Theresa cleared her throat "Well not a girl that I have a crush on any way."

Theresa patted him on the back. "Just be yourself."

"You sure?" Theresa nodded.

Then the two cringe when they hear Howard scream "Cunningham What The Juice!?"

"Howard calm down." Randy whispered.

"Calm Down!? Calm down!?"

Randy nodded, "well...Ok fine."

"ok and again I didn't tell her she saw me take off the mask."

"Oh fine, but at least tell her I know to."

"Ok, now let's walk back over."

After School...

"Ok so let me get this straight, there's a Ninja every four years, and the robots are from McFist?" Theresa asked as she walked with Randy and Howard.

"Yeah, because well when you graduate you need to pass the mask and nomicon on to the next ninja." Randy replied walking out of the school.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Look what we have here." Howard said grabbing on to their shoulders.

Ice was talking to a girl, and was actually doing a good job at making her laugh at his jokes. He also has his hood down, Theresa giggled "I need to give more advice."

Randy and Howard both looked at Teresa then to Ice and gave him big smiles and two thumbs up from each of them, Ice looked at them and nodded.

"So what advice did you give him?" Howard asked pulling a chocolate bar out of his backpack.

"To be himself" Theresa said with a smile.

"Pff, Lame! I would of gave him better advice, because I am a master ladies man" Howard said doing some sorta weird wiggly arm trick. Then the three of them burst out laughing.

"Haha! You had me going there for a sec Howard!" Randy said grabbing his stomach.

"Yeah I know! I know! I give horrible advice! Haha!" Howard said falling on the ground laughing.

"Haha! Well maybe if it wasn't be a shoob! It would be good advice! Haha!" Theresa said slowly calming down.

Ice saw them laughing and shook his head. "See ya Ammy!" He said walking down the stairs to his friends who were finally calmed down.

"Well, you guys wanna go to Greg's?" Theresa asked as they walked down the street.

"I would, some other time guys, but I need to get home so my parents don't flip when they can't find their son, but I'll ask if I can meet you there." Ice said turning down a street they were walking by.

"ok, see ya, later Ice!" Randy, Theresa, and Howard yelled as they walked down the street.

Later at Greg's Game Hole...

"Ha! Beat that Randy!" Howard said with a smirk seeing he got a total of 22,345,213 on the new 'Jack Hammer' Greg reinstalled, but with out a giant rampaging robot.

"oh please!" Randy said walking up until Theresa got up there first.

"Ladies first." She said picking up the hammer and inserting 50 cents.

When she was done she had 106,453,986 points. Everyone in Greg's Game Hole were shocked beyond belief, this baton twirler just demolished the high score of 40,400,548.

Theresa put down the hammer and hearted clapping. She turned and took a bow.

"Hey little miss if you'd follow me we'll take your picture of the high score photo!" Greg said pulling out a camera and walking to the back room.

Ice walks into Greg's and sees Randy and Howard looking at the huge score displayed on the screen. "Wow! Which one of you got that score?"

"Not us." They both said then pointed to Theresa walking out of the back with a smile on her face.

Ice simply smiled "Nice score Theresa." He said giving her a high five.

"Thanks! Who said girls can't play?"

Then Howard cleared his throat, the others glared at him. "What? Theresa just proved me wrong!?"

They all just laughed As they walked out of Greg's.

a/n: Ok there's chapter 2 and please leave a comment! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Bash gets Bashed

a/n: Hey guys thanks for the comments and also I'm not accepting OC yet, maybe later on. Anyway on with the Chapter!

Randy, Howard, Theresa, and Ice walked down the street laughing and talking, you know what normal teens do.

"I still can't believe you crushed! No Demolished Howard's high score!" Randy said walking between Howard and Theresa.

"T-Thanks Randy, and sorry for breaking your high score Howard." Theresa said blushing but then frowned when she apologized.

"Ah that's cool. I'm just happy my score beat Randy's" Howard said with a smirk.

"Pff, whatever, I let you win because you were literally hurting me!" Randy said raising his arms in the air, Theresa glared at Howard.

"What I didn't know I thought that you were, you know psyching me out!" Howard said in a serious tone.

Randy and Theresa just shook their heads. "Hey guys what are you talking about?" Ice asked turning around.

"Nothin'!" The trio said in unison.

Ice just sighed and continued walking, Theresa turned to Randy and Howard. "Why don't we tell him?" She whispered.

"Theresa! We just met him today!" Howard whispered back.

"Randy?" Theresa asked.

"Next Friday, if I know I can trust him...I'll tell him." Randy said causing Theresa to smile.

Next Monday...

Ice walked to school with Theresa and Howard with a smile on his face knowing he has real friends. "Sooo, you guys wanna come over to my house after school?" He asked still with a smile.

"Yeah sure! You think it would be cool if Randy came too?" Theresa asked walking backward.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I let him come?" Ice replied as they walked up the stairs to the school with Theresa still walking backward and Randy waiting at the top.

"Coo-" Theresa was cutoff when she fell backwards on the top step, she closed her eyes preparing to hit the pavement, until someone caught her.

Theresa opened her eyes to see Randy. "H-hey Randy" she said blushing as he helped her up.

"Hi Theresa, guys?" Randy said turning to Ice and Howard.

"Hey Randy, wanna come over to my house after school?" Ice asked as they walked inside.

"Sure!" Randy said turning to him as he got to his locker.

Howard and Ice both snickered and pointed between Theresa and Randy. Randy and Theresa looked down to see that they were still holding hands. They both turned a bright red and let go, the bell rang so they split up then met back in Mrs. Driscoll's room.

Free Period...

Driscoll's class went by pretty fast today and now it's free period for Ice and Theresa. "So what do we do in 'Free' period?" Ice asked as he put his satchel in his locker while Theresa was spinning her baton across the hall but, stopped when he closed his locker.

"Well, it means we can do what we want but, two things." She said starting to walk with him down the hall.

"and those two things would beeeee?" he asked while rolling his hand forward saying continue.

"A: don't leave the school grounds, and B: don't disturb any classes." She answered starting to get into her locker.

"So what do you wanna do for the next half hour?" Ice questioned.

Teresa shrugged, "The juice if I know, you pick."

Ice smiled then tapped his chin, "Hm, see what Randy and Howard are up to?"

Theresa smiled then shut her locker, "Ok"

The Gym...

Randy and Howard were doing warm up exercises before class because Mr. Green tells them too, Theresa and Ice walked to the top of the bleachers and Ice started drawing something.

Randy looked up and waved when he saw his friends watching them. Randy and Howard stopped their warm ups when Coach Green walked in. "Ok class today we'll be playing dodgeball."

Bash and Mike did a fist bump. "Now then Randy and Bash with be captains." he said their names then they walked forward.

After teams where picked it was time to play. Debbie walked in and sat next to Ice and Teresa. "Hey guys." She said with a smile sitting down on the other side of Theresa.

"Hey Debbie!" They said in unison but, Ice didn't look up from his drawing.

When he did he'd wished he hadn't because he saw both his friends get nailed in the face by Bash and Mike. "Haha you got owned nerds!"

Ice looked a little angry, he put down his pencil, then walked down the bleachers, and up to Coach Green. Coach stopped the game said something and it started back up, except Ice was playing to.

Ice grabbed a ball off the ground and blocked a shot coming at Julian. He then bolted it full speed hitting Mike in the stomach, Bash didn't look to happy. He threw his ball full speed, only it was caught by Ice meaning he's out. He spun the ball on his finger as he walked back to his friends and Ammy!?

She was watching the whole game, Ice blushed. "Man you're really good at dodgeball aren't you?"

Ice blushed again "yeah well it was a main sport back in my home town, so I've played since middle school."

"Hey Freak! You Might'a Won! But You're Still A Freak!" Bash yelled getting a laugh out of everyone But, Ice and his friends.

A smirk creeped up on Ice's face, "Hey Bash!" Ice yelled causing him to turn around only to get hit in the stomach.

Lunch time...

Ice, Ammy, Randy, Theresa, Debbie, and Howard walked to lunch just talking about random things, then Ice invited Debbie and Ammy over after school, they said sure. "So what are we gonna so at your house anyway?" Debbie asked as they got in line.

"Well I guess whatever you guys wanna do, I mean you're going to be the guests" they nodded in agreement.

Ammy sat with them today instead of her so called 'friends'. When Ice finished eating his steak and cheese hoagie he opened his sketch book again but occasionally looked to see if Bash was close by. Ammy looked over his shoulder and saw what he was drawing, it was Theresa in Randy's arms when she fell back earlier and his drawing was incredibly detailed. Ammy smiled sat back up and finished eating, until Bash and Mike we're walking to their table. Ammy nudged Ice warning him, he put away his sketch book.

"Hey Freak, You Might'a Beat Me Earlier But...Um...uh...Oh Yeah! But Next Time You Won't!" He yelled walking by them.

Just then a car flew through the wall, Randy looked to see a second one coming. Theresa shoved him out of the way, "Go Put Your Mask On!" She whispered helping him up.

Randy ran to the boys restroom and slipped it on turning into, The Ninja of Norrisville High!

A giant robotic bear looking thing was outside doing a lot of damage to the school. "Smoke bomb!" Ninja yelled as he appeared on its head.

"Hello Fuzzy and, Ninja head stomp!" He yelled jumping up slamming his feet into its head and leaping off leaving a dent. It roared at him and fired a few spear like objects pining him to the wall.

"Aw What The Juice!" He exclaimed as he was slammed. The robotic monstrosity slowly walked closer until a rock hits the back of its head. It turns around to see Ice standing there with a second rock, It charges.

"Oh Man! Come on brake Freeeee!" Randy said as he squirmed trying to get out of the spear trap. Then he felt someone take a couple off, he looked down to see Theresa and Howard taking them off of his arms and legs. He ripped out the one stuck on the mask and jumped down.

"Thanks guys, now I kinda need to go help Ice." Ninja said sprinting toward the beach.

Ice was in the lifeguard tower while the bear was down below circling him. "Smoke bomb!" Ninja said as he appeared beside him.

"Hey bout time you got free!" He said throwing another rock knocking out the robo-bear's left eye.

"Nice throw," Randy complemented pulling his synths and jumping off the tower and onto the bear's back. "Ninja stab! Ninja Jab! And Ninja Slice!" He said slicing the bear's head in two. Ice slid down the ladder, "Hey thanks a lot for distracting the bear." He said placing a hand on Ice's shoulder.

"No pro Ninja." Ice said walking back to school.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy yelled throwing one down and appearing behind a bush.

After School...

a/n: Ok guys there is chapter 3 hope you enjoyed. Now I wonder what's going to happen at Ice's house? Huh guess you'll have to wait won't you? :3


	4. Chapter 4: Who says girls don't got game

a/n: ok well here's chapter 4, now I wonder what'll happen at the house? Lets find out shall we? Oh and one more thing, turns out I was spelling Theresa's name wrong, so I went back through and fix the spelling so now then read on!

After School...

Randy and the gang where walking to Ice's house, when they reached the house it had two stories, a pool, and a swing. "Nice house Ice." Howard said as they walked up the sidewalk.

"Thanks, my parents are still at work, so what do you guys wanna do?" He asked walking inside

Everyone was trying to think of something, "well, you could show us around." Theresa suggested.

"Good idea! I'll save my room for last though."

On the other side of town in McFist's HQ...

"Viceroy!" McFist yelled while walking into his lab.

"Yes, I'm kinda busy here" Viceroy said taking off his goggles.

"your plan failed...AGAIN!"

"Again, 'your' plan, and I have a back up plan ,here catch!" Viceroy tosses him a Ninja action figure.

"What The Juice, it looks like the Ninja?"

"That's cause it is the Ninja...Well sort of, it might look like an action figure but! It and its friends here." Viceroy stopped and opened a curtain reviling hundreds and hundreds of crates filled with theses mini-Ninjas.

"Are all remote control robots programmed to destroy the Ninja and." Viceroy stops again pulls out out a remote and pressed a big red button in the center. All the boxes tops bust open and the mini-Ninjas come together forming a giant shadow above the two villains.

McFist drops his jaw, "Impressed?" Viceroy asked with a smile. McFist nods.

Back at the House...

"And this is my room!" Ice said opening the door as his friends walked in.

"Hey Ice, why are you with two separate families?" Howard asked picking up a photo of a young boy with white hair and ridding piggyback on his father who also has white hair as does his mother to the left. The other photo was of and older boy with white hair having a younger girl with long black hair on his shoulders and to the left was another pair of parents smiling at their children.

"Yeah well, I'm adopted...My parents died when I was seven and I was sent to an orphanage. A couple months later I was adopted by the Founders, and well here I am." He said in a sad tone looking at the photo of his real parents.

"well, who's the girl on your shoulders?" Theresa asked looking at the other photo.

Ice smiled "My little sister Molly she's one year younger than me she lives across the hall and she's fun to talk with and goof off with...Anyway now that that's done what do you guys wanna do?"

Randy and Howard spotted a shelf of games and a McGameConsole on the other side of the room. "Game tournament?" They asked in unison, Ice and the girls agreed.

"Ok round one, Ammy verses Howard!" Theresa said pretending to be an announcer.

They were playing Grave Puncher 2, who ever has the highest score wins. "Round one goes to Howard!"

"Yeah!" Howard said throwing up a rock sign with his hands.

"Ok next it's me verses Debbie." Teresa said picking up a controller and sitting in a beanbag chair. Debbie grabbed her controller and sat in the other one.

"And the winner is Teresa Fowler!" Randy yelled like he was talking into a mic, Theresa blushed, then Randy handed her back the invisible mic.

"Thanks Randy, ok next its Ice verses Randy!" Ice and Randy grabbed their controllers and with out a word went at it.

Ammy was sitting on Ice's bed watching them play, Theresa walked over and sat down beside her. "Hey Ammy, what's up?"

Ammy didn't look at Theresa and sighed, not an unhappy sigh but, a happy sigh. "Ooh I see now!" Theresa said with a sly smile.

Ammy turned around, "What?" Theresa kept smiling.

"You know what."

Ammy saw what or who she was looking at, Ice. "What? Me and him? We're just friends, and I just met him."

They both looked over when they hear Howard yell "And Randy Cunningham is world's best Grave Puncher!"

Theresa got up and walked over, "Not yet! We still have to play!"

Later After Randy and Theresa tied...

"So what do we do now?" Theresa asked laying upside down on the bed.

Ice scratched the back of his head, "well I have no clue now."

Ammy raised her hand from laying on the ground, "I know, we could order a pizza and watch a movie."

"Yeah that's a good idea, Hey I've got Grave Puncher the Movie...Only it's in 3-D not 6-D." Ice added with a smile.

So Ice grabbed the movie, Ammy dialed the phone, Howard and Randy grabbed the sodas from downstairs, and Debbie and Theresa grabbed the 3-D glasses from the attic. When the pizza arrived they each grabbed a slice of pizza, a soda, and a pair of glasses, then sat down and watched the movie until five forty five when everyone had to go home.

Tuesday...

It was raining and Ice was walking with his friends Randy, Howard, and Theresa. "Man I hate the rain." Howard said pulling up his hood.

"I don't mind it, actually I love it!" Ice said spinning in a circle and continuing to walk.

Theresa and Randy laughed while Howard face palmed. "Can we just get to school."

When our four friends get to school the take off their jackets and head to class. They walked in and took their seats, Mrs. Driscoll walked in with her skeletal husband Jerry.

"Ok class, open your books to page twenty two then do numbers twenty five through thirty five, and split up into groups of three." Mrs. Driscoll said sitting down at her desk.

Howard and Randy did their little handshake then turned their desks to face Ice. "Ok so we've just got a couple of chemistry questions?" Ice asked twirling his pencil between his fingers.

"Yeah but, I'm horrible at chemistry, I'm best at biology." Randy added diddling a couple of ninjas fighting on his notebook.

Ice shrugged and began to guess at the questions. "I'm just not good at science." Howard confected looking at the questions with a confused stare.

At the End of Class...

Mrs. Driscoll was handing back the papers from the questions earlier, Randy got a C, Howard got a D, Theresa got a B-, and Ice got an A+. Howard and Randy were shocked.

"Ice what the juice! How did you get that Bruce grade?" Howard asked biting in his pencil.

"I guessed," he answered putting it in his satchel.

"You Guessed!" They said in unison, Ice just nodded.

Free Period...

"Ok so what do you girls wanna do?" Ice asked Theresa, Debbie, and Ammy as they walked past the gym.

"Hmm...Go to the soccer field and play two on two?" Debbie asked as the walked by the library.

"Alright, ok, sounds good to me." They replied.

In The Gym...

Howard and Randy along with the rest of the gym class were headed to the soccer field to play well, soccer. "Aw man, this is wonk Cunningham. Its muddy and wet outside and they want us to play soccer!?" Howard exclaimed as the were lining up at the door.

"Relax Howard don't be such a girl, I mean I doubt we'd see Debbie, Theresa, and Ammy playing in the mud."

At the soccer field...

Ammy and Debbie verses Ice and Theresa, and so far Theresa and Ice are losing by one. "Come on guys, that all you got!?" Debbie asked kicking the ball as hard as she could causing mud to go clear up to her ankles.

Ice leaped in the air and smacked the soccer ball off his head. "No, just messing around!" He replied hitting it off his knee making it land in front Theresa who then punted it past Ammy and Debbie and into the goal.

"Goal!" They all yelled at once. They kept playing until they were nearly covered head to toe in mud. The game was tied up and it was the final point, Ice has the ball and is going down center and moves past Debbie. Ice turns after watching Debbie fall and ends up running into something, or rather someone. He opens his eyes to see Ammy laying on top of him, both of them went wide eyed and then they got off of each other.

"S-Sorry about that," Ice apologized as Ammy helped him up.

"No no it's my fault." Ammy said as she finished helping him up and then she ended up staring into his eyes, his bright silver eyes. He was caught in the same trance she was until.

"Hey, Guys! You gonna stare at each other all day or are we gonna finish the the game?" Debbie yelled from across the field. Ice turned to look only to see the soccer ball fly into his net, he turned back around to see Ammy with a cute little smile on her face. Ice simply put his hands on his hips and shook his head then the four of them heard someone clear their throat.

Coach Green was standing under an umbrella with the whole second period gym class which is all boys. "Ladies, and sir may we play now?" Green asked, they nodded and slowly started to grab their things until they saw the faces of Green's class. Every single boy had their jaw open and their eyes wide, girls playing in the rain and the mud! The four laughed when they saw Howard and Randy.

A smile creeped up on Howard's face, "Never say never buddy."

Wednesday...

a/n: ok there you have it, that just proves that girls can get messy while playing sports to, and also forget what I said about go easy because I agree with Peter Syntie's comment, you're just giving me help. Anyways that raps up this chapter! I wonder what'al happen on Wednesday, guess you'll have yo be patient! :D


	5. Chapter 5: thing go from Good to Bad

a/n: Ok guys, this chapter might make you a little angry or sad, anyway I had some help from my new friend Peter Syntie. Thanks again dude! Now on with the reading!

Wednesday...

The sun was shinning bright and early with three good friends heading to school. Howard, Theresa, and Randy were walking side by side just taking about how their day was gonna be then Theresa noticed something. "Hey guys, where's Ice?"

Howard and Randy looked at each other and shrugged, when they got to school and then to first period Ice was still no where to be found. Then free period came and Theresa along with Debbie and Ammy looked for him around the school. Theresa was looking for him in the library when she saw him sitting at a study table with two huge stacks of books, he was speed reading the pages of a book on graphic design. His hair was messed up his clothes were wrinkled and he had huge black circles under his eyes.

Theresa slowly walked up to him, "Ice?"

He leaped at least a foot off his seat and tossed the book which came down directly on his head causing him to groan. "Aw man, Theresa please don't sneak up on me like that." He said holding his head.

"Sorry, Randy, Howard, and I thought you might have been sick, so Howard called your house to ask your mom if we could drop off your work. She told us you'd left so we started looking for you, also what's with the books on graphic design?" She explained then asked.

Ice chuckled then picked the book off the ground. "I got a job at McFist's gaming and graphic company so I'm learning as much as I can on well, graphic art."

Theresa was shocked at this news, not only did he get a job, but it was for McFist, she had to tell Randy.

Third Period...

Third period came and the only person that Randy knew in this class is Theresa who said she had to talk to him, he was thinking she was going to say she likes him, boy is he in for a surprise. Theresa sat at the back of the room with Randy beside her, "Pis! Randy, Ice got a job." She whispered as their teacher Mr. Bannister lectured about how summer should be canceled and that there should be all around year school.

"Really well that's good," He replied turning to her with a sly smile.

Theresa shook her head no, "Randy, Ice got a job at McFist's graphic company."

Randy gasped then basically yelled "He Did What!?"

Theresa put a finger over her mouth, "Randy, be quiet, and it's not that bad"

"Not that bad? Not that bad? My friend is working for my arch enemy and your telling me that's not bad!?" He said a little angry now.

"Relax we'll just explain to him that McFist is a very bad man." Saying this calmed him down.

Lunch Time...

Ice was humming happily as he walked to lunch still working on his drawing of Theresa and Randy, which just needed some color now and it's done. He walked into the lunch room and saw Theresa and Randy signaling him to 'Come Here!' Ice closed his sketch book, put his pencil away, and walked over. "What's up guys?" He asked in a cheery mood.

Theresa and Randy looked at each other, "well, I hear you got a job from, McFist?" Randy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ice smiled then nodded, "Yeah I can't wait to start, I need the extra money to by my 'friend' a present"

"Yeah, well, you see, McFist, isn't really a nice guy." Theresa said scratching the back of her head.

Ice raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Randy stood up, "We mean he's the one who sends the robots to school that attack the Ninja."

Ice shook his head, "No way, McFist wouldn't do that...and even if he did how would you guys know!?"

Theresa and Randy looked down, then Theresa spoke up, "We can't tell you that."

Ice shook his head, "You can't tell me anything can you?" Theresa and Randy just nodded.

Ice looked a little angry now, "Well, fine be that way, I don't care if McFist is a bad man I just need the money, that's all!"

Randy looked a little mad now to "Hey! There is no need to yell at us!"

"Well, I wouldn't if you'd actually tell me something!" He yelled back.

"Fine go work for McFist! I don't care...I don't care..."

Howard understood what was going on but, he would of gone easier on Ice. Ice simply shook his head slowly and started to walk away until he saw his other friends glaring at him including Ammy, because they thought he'd started the fight not Randy. Ice felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he heard snickering behind him he turned to see everyone else in the room slowly starting to laughing at him. Ice just shut the world out and walked out the door, Theresa and Howard saw Randy and he didn't look happy with Ice at all.

At the end of the day Theresa, Howard, and Randy were walking outside talking and you know that kinda stuff, then Randy noticed Ice walking down the street a little farther ahead his hood was up and his head was hung low. "Man I should say sorry...No way! He's working for McFist now! And he's with McFist which means...He's my enemy to?" He asked himself as he walked on.

Theresa noticed Randy had zoned out, "Hey? Randy, you who?" She said snapping her fingers which got him out of his trance.

Randy shook his head, "huh? What?"

"You zoned out on us."

"Oh...Sorry about that...Anyways what do you guys wanna do?"

Howard scratched the back of his head, "we could go to Whoopee World, it's Whoopee Wednesday meaning tickets are only ten bucks!"

Randy smiled, "yeah ok Howard good idea."

Theresa then notice Ice up ahead, she caught up to him, "Hey, you ok?"

Ice didn't talk to her, he just kept walking. Theresa then knew that Randy had really hurt his feelings and she is or rather was Ice's best friend, she was torn between her friends Ice and Randy and obviously she picked Randy. She just felt pain in her heart seeing him like this, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, ok I mean it"

Ice just looked at her and nodded before he noticed his street coming up so he turned and said "See ya Theresa"

Theresa waved goodbye then waited for Randy and Howard to catch up, and once they did they headed off to Whoopee World.

At McFist's HQ...

"So Viceroy when are we going to put this, back up plan of yours into action?" Hannibal asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, the shipment just went out today so I suppose Friday, Oh and it's Whoopee Wednesday sir!" Viceroy reminded him putting on his Whoopee cap.

"Oh Yes, Wait a second, I banned you!" he pointed out getting up from his desk and pulling out his cellphone.

Viceroy frowned and took off his hat realizing he'd never get to go to his favorite amusement park ever again.

"Buuuut, since you came up with 'My' new plan!" He said dialing a number on his phone "hello Whoopee World security un-ban the following people Viceroy...No that's it just Viceroy thanks! Happy now?"

Viceroy smiled put his cap back on and said "Am I!" as they walked out of McFist's office and to Whoopee World for a day of enjoyment.

At Ice's House...

Ice was grabbing a couple of graphic books and a pencil or two out of his backpack so he could study more on graphic arts, until he saw his sketch book fall out and open to the drawing he's been working on Ice walked over picked up the sketch book ripped the drawing out and put it away. He then began studying because tomorrow was his first day at work.

Thursday...

a/n: ok well that was an emotional chapter don't you think? It seems Ice is friendless again...Well except for Theresa (and NO this is NOT a TheresaXOC story!) but any who, leave a comment and I wonder what'll happen at school and on Ice's first day at work, guess you'll have to wait and see! See you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Viceroy's new apprentice?

a/n: Hello again readers, let's see if Ice will get back his friends or not, and how his job goes.

Thursday...

Ice was laying on the floor using one of his books as a pillow, he stayed up all night learning about graphics and electronics and he is ready for his job...That is if he wakes up.

Ice's alarm clock goes off waking him up, "Gah!"

He stood up walked over to his bed stand and hit the snooze button on top. he got dressed in his usual attire, except he didn't wear his hoodie he ware a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, a pair of sunglasses, and his old cadet's cap. He walked down stairs where he saw his sister Molly and his mother.

"Morning dear, sleep well?" His mother asked handing him a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah, although I used a book as a pillow." He relied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I've got to get your sister to school, I love you and I'll see you after your first day at work" she then kissed him on the head, told Molly it was time to go and walked out the door.

After he ate his breakfast he brushed his teeth, put on his brown McKicks, grabbed his books, put them in his satchel, and headed off to school.

Randy, Howard, and Theresa were walking down the street to school just making jokes to pass the time. "Ok, so two bears are eating a clown and the first bear ask, "Does this taste funny to you"" Howard said getting a laugh from his friends. Ice walked off of his street just a little farther away, he turned to see his old friends laughing about something, he ignored them and continued walking to school.

Ice walked into science with a tired look on his face and he did not want to deal with any drama today. He took his seat a row farther back from his usual seat so he wouldn't have to deal with Randy and Howard, who just as he thought of them walked in. Randy took his seat with Howard and they turned to see Ice even more tired than yesterday, Randy and Howard just shrugged and turned around. Mrs. Driscoll walked in with her husband and then started class, Ice fell asleep half way through a test which he woke up near the end of class thanks to Theresa. He finished the test turned it in and again got an A.

Free Period...

Ice was sitting by himself in the hall just thinking, he hears laughter coming from the end of the hall. He turns to see two of Bash's 'bros' laughing at him, he just ignored them and pulled out his sketch book.

Theresa, Ammy, and Debbie were in the gym watching the boys play basketball, Ammy had something on her mind until the intercom came on.

"Attention students! Just a reminder next Thursday is the Star Light Dance! So pick your dates soon!" Then it shut off.

Theresa smiled and waved at Randy, he waved back until the basket ball hit him in the head. Ammy let out a sigh and walked out of the gym, she walked down the hall where she saw Ice laying against the lockers drawing something. Ammy scratched the back of her head thinking of asking him, then she remembered that he started a fight with Randy, she would have asked him but, not anymore. She walked past him, he looked up and smiled, until she sent him a glare which put a frown on his face instantly.

Lunchtime...

Ice walked to lunch listening to music on his McPlayer with a frown on his face, he would have no one to sit with today. He walked into the lunchroom and saw his 'friends' sitting together laughing and carrying on, he saw an open table on the other side of the room and sat down. After he got his lunch he sat down and began to eat, once he was done he dumped his tray and went outside. He laid underneath a tree just thinking about different things like how his first day at his new job was going to be like, if he'll ever get his friends back, and if he'll ever work up the courage to ask Ammy to the dance, even though she's mad at him. The bell rang for fourth period so he got up and walked back inside.

McFist's graphic and electronics company...

Ice walked in to his new job with a slight smile on his face, his boss Viceroy was there waiting to greet him. He had purple glasses, a purple lab coat, and a pair of black boots

"Hello there, you must be my new apprentice?" He asked shaking Ice's hand.

"Yes sir I am"

"Well, I'm Viceroy your new boss, now then let me show you around."

After being shown around...

"And last but not least here is your office, Oh and your first job is to test Grave Puncher 6 Attack of Punchasureus!" Viceroy said with a smile while walking out the door.

Ice had a huge smile on his face because not only does he get his own office but, he also gets to play Grave Puncher 6! Ha and Randy said McFist wants to destroy the Ninja?"

Four floors up...

"Viceroy, when are we going to destroy the Ninja!" McFist asked slamming his robotic fist on his desk.

"I thought we agreed on Friday?" He replied leaning against the wall.

"Well...Um...Marcy's birthday is that day Sooo..."

Viceroy face palmed, "Hannibal we need to get you a schedule or a calendar or something...Ok we'll destroy him next Monday so more people will buy the Ninja figures."

McFist gets up and puts on a huge grin. "Excellent! Now then I've got to go to a meeting, Oh and I want to meet you new apprentice later tomorrow"

Viceroy nodded as McFist pulled a jetpack out of nowhere and flew out the window and down fifty floors to the meeting hall.

Friday...

a/n: ok seems Ice is Viceroy's new apprentice, I wonder if Randy will find out? I hope Ice gets his friends back as well and well get every thing else straightened out.


	7. Chapter 7: Ice's wrath!

a/n: Anyone else think I'm putting chapters up to fast :3

Friday...

Ice was waiting on the steps of the school for Ammy, he's going to ask her too the dance. Ammy was getting dropped off in a limo!? Ice had an eyebrow raised then he just shook his head, he took a deep breath and started walking over to her with a yellow rose behind his back. Ammy got out said something to the driver and when she turned Ice was standing there with a nervous smile.

"H-Hey Ammy," he said.

"H-Hello Ice," she replied.

Ice took a big breath and then he asked, "A-Ammy will you go to the Star Light dance with me?" He pulled the rose out from behind his back.

Ammy simply looked at him and said, "no."

Ice then asked, "Why not?"

"Because I'm already going with someone else that's why not." She replied tilting her head up and walking over to Stevens who proceeded to put an arm around her and laugh at Ice.

Ice began to walk over to the tree he sat at yesterday with tears in his eyes and the rose in his hand which he then proceeded to throw on the ground. Howard and Randy got to school with slight frown on their faces because Theresa was at home sick with a major cold. They saw Ice sitting under a tree with his face in his arms, Randy thought about apologizing again but, then remembered Ice works for McFist, his backpack flashed red. He sighed and ran to the restroom when he got inside. He sat down closed the stall door and opened the Ninjanomicon, sucking him in.

He fell in a huge lake, "Aw, what the juice Nomicon?" Then writing appeared in the lake

**'Even Though You Let Friends Down, They Won't Let Down You'**

"Right, right, let friends down...I still don't get it?" He said starting to get out of the lake until he was sucked down a spiral.

"Gah!..Hm...Ah whatever I've got to get to Driscoll's." Randy said putting away the Nomicon and walking out of the restroom.

When Randy got to class he saw Howard send him a slight glare then turned his head to Ice, who has his head in his arms still letting out tears not making any sound just letting out tears. Randy just scratched the back of his head and sat down.

Free Period...

Ice was in the library looking at electronics since he'd found out he'd be working with them Monday, then he found a green book with an odd looking skull on it so he grabbed it to. After he'd read about twelve books he picked up the green book and began to read, he was amazed on what he'd found. "Well, lunch is going to be interesting"

Lunchtime...

Ice had his hood up as he walked to lunch and carrying the green book. He walked into lunch and was tripped by Bash which got the entire cafeteria to laugh at him, he looked for things that would make him angry. He spotted Ammy with Stevens, Randy, Bash, and lastly everyone in the room, green fog began to come from the vents. A smile grew on Ice's face as he stood up and aloud it to consume him, he became a monster except looked the same, just with fur, a muzzle, and a tail. He let out a dark and evil laugh as a green ball of smoke formed in his hand, he threw the ball full speed at a table full of kids exploding and turning them into monsters. Randy and Howard went wide eyed as he threw a second ball at their table stancking everyone but, Randy and Howard who jumped and ran to the halls. Bash was hiding behind a trashcan trembling as a stanked Julian started to walk toward him.

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja yelled as he appears throwing a Ninja tripping ball causing Julian to fall over. Ice simply smiled and threw a gas ball at Ammy's table stanking everyone but, her, Stevens became a three legged monster with Flute Girl.

"What The juice kinda stank is that!?" Ninja said breaking Jugo's pins. Ice threw three more smoke balls stancking more students. "Ok Never should have made Ice angry!" He yelled running into the hall with stancked Debbie and Dave after him. "Ok I'm just glad Theresa wasn't here, I hate when she gets stancked! Ninja Cold Balls!" He threw two freezing Debbie and Dave then he headed to the cafeteria.

In the Sorcerer's Prison...

"How! How! How!" The old man yelled in anger, "That boy drained my powers! He's causing more chaos than I ever have...It's not fair!"

Back In School...

"Randy! Randy come out come out wherever you are!" Ice said as he floated down the halls with the green book open, which turned out to be a spell book. Randy or the Ninja was around the corner down the hall breathing heavily, the Nomicon started flashing.

"Oh boy, please tell me you know something about this!" He said jumping into the locker behind him and opening the ancient book of wisdom.

He landed in the river again, "Ok what's up with Ice!?" The Nomicon showed a drawing of the Sorcerer in Norrisville 800 years ago with a green book in his hand. "Oh! Spell Book!? Got It!" He said as he was sucked down the drain again.

Randy kicked open the locker again, only this time Ice, Jugo, Julian, and Bucky where in front of him. "Hello Ninja, seen a kid about my height wearing a hoodie, a red shirt, and has purple hair?" Ice asked describing Randy.

"Uh...Ninja Rings!" He yelled throwing three of them as Ice only to have red stank around it, Ice shook his head no and flung them back, Randy dodged barely.

A green sword with a red skull formed in Ice's right hand and he closed his spell book causing him to drop to the ground. "So Ninja...Lets have a little wager?"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "What kind of wager?"

Ice chuckled, "If you beat me...I'll turn everyone back to normal...And if I beat you...You take off your mask." He then put out a hand. "Do we, have a deal?"

Randy was thinking of grabbing it, then stopped and thought "what if I fail to beat him? What if he wins?" Then he let it go...The only way to save my friends is to beat him! Randy grabbed his hand. "Deal!"

a/n: Ooh! Snap! Didn't see that coming huh? Well this is a real cliffhanger! See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: The stink of defeat

a/n: ok let's see if Randy can bring Ice back from the stanks grip, or will he fail and revile himself? Read and see.

School hallways...

Randy had just struck a deal with death, or rather Ice who now has the power of stank. Anyway Randy let go of Ice and jumped back a bit. "So you wanna start?" Ice asked getting in a battle position.

"Nah, how about we both start" Randy yelled as he pulled out his Ninja Sword.

Ice let go of his sword, which stayed in mid-air, and cracked his knuckles then grabbed his sword and charged. "Ninja Sprint!" Ninja yelled as he and Ice began to clash, "Ninja Block, Ninja Block, Ninja Bloooock!" Ice had an annoyed look on his face.

"Do you have to say Ninja every time you do something!?" Ice yelled as he knocked Randy's sword away and lunged, Randy pulled out his synths and block it.

"Ha! Now what?" Randy asked with a smirk under his mask, until the gas came back as a staff.

Ice smacked Randy in the stomach sending him in to the lockers denting them inward. Ammy and Howard were watching from around the corner. "Oh Man, Ninja is so Juiced!" Howard yelled hitting the locker, Ammy just had a look of guilt on her face because she was the one who ticked Ice off but, it's mainly Randy's fault.

Ice tripped Ninja then went to smack him in the back of the head until he moved. "Ninja Dodge! Ninja Rings!" He yelled throwing four of them which chopped Ice's staff into pieces.

Ice turned the smoke into nunchucks, "Ok, let's go Ninja!" He yelled knocking Randy off his feet with his tail.

"Hey No Fair!" Randy yelled rubbing his head and pulling out his Ninja Nunchucks.

Ice just smiles "Um, tail!" Ice swung missing, Randy did an upper cut knocking Ice off his feet, Ice tossed his nunchucks away and ran head on tackling Ninja through a wall and then outside. Ice shook his head and rubbed it, Randy got off of the cement and took a hit to the stomach from a stank fist. Randy held his stomach as he got up, Ice walked up to him slowly then he reformed his sword.

"Looks like I win...Any last words?"

Randy looked up "Only two, Ninja Kick!" Randy kicked Ice directly in the stomach sending the spell book in the air. The Ninja threw one last Ninja Ring slicing the spell book in two causing it to explode and turn the stanked students back to normal, except Ice who slowly got up and picked up his sword.

"You might of destroyed the spell book...But not Me!" He yelled raising his sword. Randy shut his eyes tight preparing to meet death, until he saw a wilted rose that was glowing green not to far away from him. He moved quickly as Ice swung, Ice heard a slicing sound and saw that he'd sliced the rose and not the ninja.

"Nooooo..." Ice dropped down to his knees then to the ground as he slowly turned back to normal. Randy knew he'd have to say sorry now, although Ice is still his enemy.

In the Sorcerer's Prison...

The green stank oozed from the tunnel which led to the surface , The Sorcerer smiled as his powers returned. "Ahh, My Powers, Oh How I've Missed Them!"

Back on the Surface Outside of School...

Ice slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his head, "Ow! What The Juice!" Randy simply helped him up, "aww man, what am I doing out here and why is the school destroyed...Again? Ninja what happened...Last thing I remember is Ammy saying no..." Randy sighed.

"You know monsters and all that and Smoke Bomb!" The Ninja vanished with out a trace.

After School...

Ice had Theresa's work that she'd missed today and was going to do it for her, he's happy he has at least one friend in the world. He walked up to Theresa's house and knocked, Theresa's mom answered.

"Hello dear"

"Hello ma'am, I'm here with Theresa's work so she doesn't fall behind in school." He said as he walked in.

"Oh ok she's in the living room on the couch asleep, so please be quiet"

Ice nodded and walked into the living room to see Theresa laying on the coach asleep with thermometer in her mouth and a cover on top of her. Her nose was red and there were some tissues on the table in front of her. Ice felt bad because she had a lot of catching up to do so, he sat down on the floor with a science textbook and an english textbook, pulled out a few work sheets and a note book and got busy.

Howard and Randy were walking to Theresa's house talking about what had happened today and they were going to tell Theresa about it.

"So how do you think the Sorcerer did that to Ice?" Howard asked as the walked onto Theresa's front porch.

"I don't know Howard but, I'll find out later, right now I just wanna see how Theresa's doing." Randy rung the doorbell.

Mrs. Fowler answered and told them where Theresa was and that she has a visitor already. Howard and Randy walked into the living room where they saw Ice doing Theresa's homework?

Ice looked over and simply said in a nervous voice, "H-Hi Howard, hi Randy."

Randy and Howard looked at each other, then back to Ice. "Hey Ice, what are you doing?" Howard asked.

"Theresa's homework, she doesn't look to good so I'm copying my notes and doing her work for her so that she doesn't fall behind. She is my best friend and she's the only one I've got." he explained with a smile finishing her notes on physics and grabbing an english work sheet.

Now Randy really felt bad, and yet still didn't feel the need to apologize. "Hey, Ice can you leave the room so Howard and I can talk?" Ice nodded picked up Theresa's work and went to the kitchen table.

Randy nudged Theresa waking her up, "Quit mom I'm trying to sleep!"

"Theresa, it's Randy and Howard and we Need! To talk to you."

Theresa coughed a little and sat up, "what is so important that you had to wake me up?" Randy and Howard then explained what had happened today. "Wow, so much anger...and that's why Monday you should have told him YOU are the Ninja!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Theresa, if I tell him then he'll tell McFist and then I'm finished!" Randy said getting aggravated.

Ice was around the corner and had heard every word, he not only stanked most of his classmates, he also tried to kill the Ninja, which turns out to be Randy. Ice quickly finished Theresa's work who seemed to be the only one on his side and walked back in.

"Here you go Theresa, I did all your work since you're sick." He said putting on a smile.

"Aww thanks Ice, I would give you a hug but, I'm kinda..." She was cut off when she sneezed "sick." She blew her nose and laid back down.

"Well, I'll see you Monday hopefully, and I'll see you around Ninja." The trio dropped their jaws seeing that he'd heard their entire conversation. "Oh, and I'm a Loyal person so I'm not telling McFist...I'll see you later..." And with that Ice took his satchel and left.

"Shoob..." Theresa and Howard said glaring at Randy, Randy let out a nervous chuckle. Later on Howard and Randy left because Theresa went back to sleep.

McFist's office...

Viceroy and Ice walked into McFist's office to see him talking to his wife on his phone. "I've got to go sweetie...I love you to...I'll see you in a few minutes...ok bye, Oh hello you must be Viceroy's new apprentice...Ice right?"

"Yes sir and it's nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you to now, you are going to create a commercial for McFist Industries newest toy! The Mini-Ninja!" He said holding on up. It was about 7" tall and came with a sword, three Ninja rings, Ninjanunchucks, a scarf, a Ninsickle, and lastly a pair of synths.

"And when is it due?"

"Tomorrow if you don't mind, we just shipped them an hour ago, we'll pay you 400$ if it's done by then if not it'll be 50$ deal?" He explained reaching out.

"Ok Deal!" Ice said shaking his hand.

"alright start working on it immediately, I've got dinner reservations with the wife, tah-tah!" and with that McFist put on his jet pack and flew out the window.

Monday...

a/n: alright well Ice almost killed Randy, then found out Randy is the Ninja and that he might get 400$ :D wow two chapters in a day I'm in the One today! Leave a comment positive OR negative! Later readers!


	9. Chapter 9: A stanked up dream

a/n: Hey guy let's see what happens now that Ice is done with his job.

Monday...

Ice was walking to school with a huge smile on his face because he'd gotten the 400$ with in half an hour of McFist telling him to make the commercial. He also got one of the Mini-Ninja figures, he was wearing a pair of gray McKicks, blue McSkinnies, a gray t-shirt, and an unbuttoned gray McFlannel, He wasn't wearing a hat or sunglasses ether.

Ice walked into school and to his locker with his satchel and put it away after he grabbed his things for class, he walked in and took his normal seat behind Howard and Randy. Ice was ready for class then he saw Randy and Theresa come in smiling and talking to each other then Howard with Debbie? Ice thought for a second then remembered Thursday is the Star Light dance.

Class was about to start until a giant mutated looking creature burst through the wall, everyone ran for their lives except for Randy, Ice, Theresa, and Howard. The mutant was blocking the door so Randy couldn't get out, Ice grabbed a brick off the ground that had landed there after it burst through the wall. The creature roared in Randy's face, it raised its arms ready to crush him until a brick hits him in the side of the head causing it to look at Ice, "Randy you shoob, Run!" He yelled as the mutant chased him through the hole in the wall.

Randy along with Howard and Theresa ran out in the hall, "Ill be right back!" Randy yelled as he went into the boys restroom and turned into The Ninja.

Ice was at the top of the bleachers in the gym with the mutant charging at him full speed, then orange gas appeared and he heard someone yell "Ninja Kick!"

Ice sat down as he watched the Ninja fight the mutant, until he saw something green glowing in its hand, it's not a mutant it's a student. "Ninja! It's a stanked student, the stank is in his left hand."

Randy smacked the monster's fist causing a pair of car keys to go flying, "Ninja Car Key Slash!" The stank burst from the student reveling it's actually Principle Slimivetz!?

"Ooh my...That's the last time I watch soap-operas at school again, thanks Ninja" Slimivetz said shaking the Ninja's hand as he walked out of the gym.

"No Problem P. Slimz! And Smoke Bomb!" Ninja yelled as he vanished then Ice got up and walked back to class.

Free Period...

Ice was just walking around thinking why everyone hated him, and why Ammy hates him more than anyone, and how he wished he'd never met Randy. Ice just stopped there, what if he'd never met Randy. Then he never would have met Theresa or Ammy or Howard...He gave himself a mental slap and continued down the hall.

Lunchtime...

Ice was walking down the hall alone as usual but, when he got to lunch he heard people whispering and he heard his name from a couple of them. He once again ignored them, got his tray, and sat down. Todays lunch is a slice of pepperoni pizza, a salad, and an apple Yum! Ice ate the pizza and salad, put his tray up but, kept the apple and walked outside and to his tree with his sketch book and began to draw. Ice ended up falling asleep.

In Ice's Dream...

Ice was on main street in front of McFist Industries but, something was off. He looked closer and saw a huge shadow rising up from behind the large pyramid The Ninja! He had glowing red eyes and the rest of him was completely black like a shadow, he slowly began to walk toward Ice drawing his sword. Ice was getting scared at this point then he tripped over something, it was the real Ninja he was tied down. "Hey Help me!" he yelled as the giant walked toward them until, out of nowhere a large shadow wearing a construction hat, overalls, and wielding a sledgehammer attacked the giant ninja. It was Jack Hammer! But wait he isn't real...is he? Ice was getting weirded out until the giant knocked Jack away then raised its mighty heel and stomped Ice and the Ninja into the ground.

Outside...

Ice woke up to find a green colored mist approaching him he stood up quickly and began to calm down but, even when he did it got closer! Ice concentrated and then he opened his eyes to see that the gas was around his hands and arms except he wasn't changing? Ice was shocked at first but, he pushed his arms apart and it vanished! Ice shook his head got up and walked back inside.

In the Sorcerer's Prison...

The Sorcerer cursed under his breath as his stank returned to him, "Blast! That child is immune to my powers!..very interesting...Oh whatever! There has to be someone who is venerable!"

Forth Period...

Howard and Ice were in math class with Miss Archer and they were bored out of their skulls. Howard was smacking his head off the desk and Ice was drawing, Howard slowly looked up to see over half the class asleep. Ice kept drawing then he pulled out a box of pastels and started to finish the drawing he started last Tuesday.

Howard looked over to see what he was doing and gasped, "Dude that is so Bruce!"

Ice was shocked by this and looked to his right seeing Howard was about an inch from his face. "Ah! Howard, Do Not! Tell Theresa and Randy...Got it!?"

Howard pretended to zip, lock, button, and shut his mouth. "Good now to finish this."

Fifth Period...

Ice had all of his 'friends' in this class, including Ammy and he'd finished his drawing last period and was going to give his drawing to Randy and Theresa. He sat down in his seat which had Howard on his left, Julian on his right, Theresa in front of him, Ammy behind him, Jugo is left of Ammy, Dave is on the right, and on Theresa's left was Debbie and on her right was Randy. Once everyone was there they ignored him, except for Howard and Theresa, he tapped Theresa on the shoulder and handed he an envelope. On the front it read 'To: Randy and Theresa From: Ice' she opened it then pulled out a folded piece of paper. Everyone gasped when they saw his drawing, Ice simply smiled.

"Wow! Ice how long did it take you to draw this!?" Theresa asked as she looked at the beautiful picture.

"Hm...lets see about a week, why you guys like it?"

Randy and Theresa looked at Ice and said "The Juice We Do!"

Ice smiled until "But, I'm still not your friend since you work for McFist until you quit or are fired." Randy said sternly.

Ice's smile instantly disappeared, then Randy's other friends were a bit mad now that they'd found out Randy was mad at him for a stupid reason.

After School...

Ice was out back with his bow and arrow setting up some cans to shoot. He saw the Mini-Ninja on the ground, he smiled and put it on the row. He pulled back and began taking down the cans one by one then he shot the figure and something weird happened.

It's eyes turned red and it yelled in a robotic voice, "Destroy The Ninja!"

Ice's eyes went wide seeing that Cunningham was telling the truth about McFist! "Ho-boy..." He said as the robot got off the ground and ran toward him with a metal sword.

Ice just smiled and punted it "See ya!" He yelled as it flew over two houses and into his neighbors pool. "10 Points...Owowowoooww!" He yelled holding his foot as he hopped back inside to call Theresa.

McFist's HQ...

Viceroy walked into McFist's office with his remote in hand and a smile on his face. "Sir it's time!"

McFist smiled widely, "WELL ACTIVATE THE MINI-NINJAS!"

Viceroy let out an evil laugh then he hit the button.

Theresa's House...

"WHAT!?" Theresa yelled as she sat up from her bed.

"Yes! These little bots are going to destroy the Ninja, Randy!..Where is he now?" Ice yelled into the phone while getting on his bike.

Theresa thought for a second, "he's at Greg's game hole with Howard."

"Got it, meet you there!" He said hanging up and biking to Greg's.

Greg's Game Hole...

a/n:Ooh well, seems Ice is in a bad situation but, not as bad as Randy, and what was with Ice's weird dream? Guess you'll have to wait huh? :3


	10. Chapter 10: Dude That Is Cooold!

a/n: new chapter of Norrisville Noob!

Greg's Game Hole...

Randy was playing 'Tug, Tug, PRESS!' While Howard next to him playing 'Grave Puncher Arcade Edition' "Stupid Ice, Stupid McFist, Stupid Press!" Randy yelled as he lost his last token to this game and kicked the machine.

"Wow, wow, wow! Cunningham calm down. It isn't Ice's fault he chose to work for McFist, and like he said he's doing it for the money, that's. it." Howard said patting his friend on the shoulder to calm him down.

"Yeah I...I guess your right" He replied walking over to the token machine.

Howard turned back around to his game and inserted two more tokens as soon as the 'Continue?' landed on one. "Great now, Lets Play!"

As soon as Howard gets him calmed down, Ice bursts through the front door out of breath with a Mini-Ninja in his hand. He got up and walked over to Howard and Randy who we're looking at him suspiciously. "Randy...Mini-Ninjas...Evil..." Ice said as he clasped against a game.

"Ice, what are you talking about...Oh the Mini-Ninja figures? So Bruce!" Howard yelled with a smile.

Ice looked at him wide eyed and shook his head no, "No Definitely...Not. Bruce."

Randy glared at him, "So you're still against me huh?"

"No Randy...It's Just..."

"No! I don't wanna hear it. You work for McFist, you are an enemy! Meaning you hate me!"

Ice simply starred at him in disbelief as did Howard, "Randy...these thing are NOT Bruce...They are mini McFist, Ninja Destroying Bots! This one just tried to kill me!" He yelled throwing the sparking Mini-Ninja on the ground causing it to say in a dying robot voice.

"Destroy...Nin-Ja..." Randy was in disbelief, Ice was right.

Ice stood up, "I came to worn you...Also I quit working for McFist this weekend I was trying to tell you earlier but, did you listen? No because you're so paranoid that you don't even trust your own friends! Howard even told me you two worked for McFist a couple of months ago! And your angry at me!? Whatever I'm out of here...some friend you are..." Ice walked out the door as Theresa walked in.

On Main Street...

Mini-Ninjas are destroying everything in sight chopping it down or slashing it up. Ice was biking down Main Street and saw this path of mass destruction. He turned around and petted back to Greg's.

Greg's Game Hole...

"Randy You Are Such A Shoob!" Theresa yelled as she began to walk out the door only to see Ice peddling so fast he couldn't stop. Theresa reacted quickly and opened the door just as he hit the curb sending him through the door and skidding on the floor.

"Ouch! That was wonk!" Howard said helping him up.

"Ow...Hey Randy Mini-Ninjas are destroying Main Street and I think a certain hero should save the day." Ice said with a smile.

Randy looked up and a smile slowly grew on his face as he pulled out his mask and ran out the door. Ice had a smile, then remembered his dream, he turned to the 'Jack Hammer' game and saw a small camera on the top but, not just any camera a C4M-39R4 or a motion device.

He quickly turned to Howard, "Howard, was Jack Hammer ever...real?"

Howard's eyes widened, "Yeah but, he's pretty dinged up...a lot."

Ice still kept his smile and started to walk to the door, "Where is he?"

Howard realized what he was doing, "The abandon construction site just out back...I think I know what you thinking."

Ice nodded and ran through the hall that led to the back door, followed by Howard. He shoved it open revealing Jack Hammer. Ice glared at Howard, "A 'Little' dinged up?" Howard chuckled nervously, "Ah what ever...this'll take a couple minutes."

Back On Main Street...

Randy chopped the little ninjas as they leaped toward him with their sword drown leaving cuts on Randy. "Ouch you little buggers hurt!" He said in an annoyed tone slashing some in two.

Viceroy and McFist were in the hovercraft viewing the destruction and mayhem these little bots were causing. "WooHoo! The Ninja is gonna be destroyed! Yes...um Viceroy when are we going to activate our surprise?"

Viceroy let out a chuckle, "Now!" He said pressing a red button on the console.

Down bellow all of the bots fled to McFist Industries, except three which rapped up the Ninja then dug themselves into the ground. "He-Hey! What the Juice!?" Ninja yelled while squirming underneath the tight red ropes that held him to the concrete. Ice slid sideways on his bike and leaped off. He ran up and grabbed one of the red ribbons that pinned Randy down and tried to break it. "Ice it's no use, just Run!" Ninja yelled still squirming.

"No I'm not..." Ice was cutoff by the sound of stoping and a shadow rising from behind McFist Industries. "Oh juice me!" He yelled pulling harder. The giant ninja leaped over the pyramid shaped structure and landed directly in front of the duo. Ninja cringed ready to be squished as the giant raised its heel, Ice just smiled as he felt stomping from behind them.

Jack Hammer jumped over them and tackled the other giant to the ground. "Jack Hammer!? What The Juice, Howard Destroyed Him!"

Ice chuckled, "Well, he did but, I rebuilt him...and Theresa is controlling him."

McFist and Viceroy were celebrating with sodas until McFist looked out the window to see Jack Hammer slamming the N1N74 into the ground. He turned and spit a mouth full of soda in Viceroy's face. "Viceroy! Explain to me why JACK HAMMER! Is destroying MY Ninja!?" Viceroy looked out the window then turned and spit in McFist's face.

Ice was still trying to get Randy un stuck, "Man I wish I'd brought something sharp...like a knife or a sword...yeah a sword!" He thought. Then he heard an odd sound to his right. He turned to see a sword floating in mid air made of what looked like to be...Ice! He grabbed the sword and slashed the scarves setting Randy free!

The Ninja got on his feet quickly and turned to see Ice holding well...an ice sword. "What. The. Juuuuice!? How did you do that!?"

"I dont know? I just thought of something to cut the scarf and POOF! This sword just appeared!" Ice exclaimed swinging it a little.

Up in the hovercraft, Viceroy has taken control of the N1N74, he was getting beat by a fourteen year old girl! "Ok Jack! Play Times Over!" He said pressing a white button with a skull and crossbones on it. The N1N74 pulled out a huge sword, then Jack drew his hammer.

McFist looked down where the real ninja was and saw him untied. "Ah! Deploy the Ninja Drones...NOW!" He yelled at a robo-ape who pressed a random button.

Down bellow Randy and Ice were just watching as Theresa beat the oil out of the N1N74. "Go Theresa! Go Theresa!" They cheered in unison. They heard something or rather things land behind them. They turned to see an army of robotic ninjas, the two smiled and got in to battle positions...

This will be a fight to remember...

a/n: Well then it seems Ice has a new power, and has Randy finally forgiven him, and will they make it out alive!? Find out next time in the next chapter of, Norrisville Noob!


	11. Chapter 11: Blood on the blade

a/n: All right where were we...Oh Yeah! Randy and Ice are against an army of Ninja drones.

Ice and Randy got into battle position as the Drones landed. Ice said something under his breath as the last one landed.

"So...Who's first!" Ninjas asked taunting the bots.

They all looked at each other then back to the two powered teens in front of them. A huge Drone landed in front of the others, "Drone Rings!" The big bot shouted as he and his army threw miniature saw blades at them.

Randy easily dodged but, Ice didn't. "Ice!" Randy yelled shutting his eyes not wanting to see his friend die.

Randy hears the sounds of objects bouncing off of each other. He opened his eyes revealing Ice behind a barrier of well...Ice! He opened his eyes and was shocked seeing what he could now do.

"So Honkin' Cool!" He yelled kicking the ice barrier sending it through the army flinging drones left and right.

The big bot landed in front of him, Ice swung his sword removing its left arm. Ice smiled until the big bot cut his right shoulder with its sword.

"Owowowowow!" Ice yelled gripping it.

The bot raised its sword once again ready to end his life, it swung only to meet Randy's ninja sword.

"Ha! All I have to say is..." Randy started cutting off the robots right arm. "Looks like my friend left your army cold!"

Ice stood up still gripping his shoulder when his sword turned into a bow! "Let's see how this works!" He said under his breath firing the first arrow that went through two bots at once.

"Wha!" Randy yelled as a bot about sliced his head off. "Ok to close, thank you!"

Ice fired an arrow every time a bot was coming up behind Randy, like he just did, or close to him. "No problem Ninja!"

Back at Greg's Game Hole...

"Take this you Fake!" Theresa yelled smashing N1N74 into McFist Industries.

Howard was just sitting behind her eating popcorn and watching Theresa destroy N1N74, until his phone rang. "Yello!..What?..Ok...Alright...Good luck in fighting that army Cunningham. Now where is Ice's laptop?" Howard asked after hanging up. He got up and looked through Ice's satchel. "Ah ha! There you are! Now then...There hooked up!"

"Howard...What are you...Doing?" Theresa asked stopping for a second and putting her hair into a full pony tail because she was getting warn out, then back to kicking Viceroy's butt.

"Well, Ice told Randy that if I do this..." He said while typing on the keyboard, "Then...Ha! Got it!" He said standing up and throwing his arms in the air.

"What exactly...did you...do?" She asked as Jack Hammer was flung into a building.

"This!" He replied hitting Crl+R+E+D on the keyboard.

"What the Huh!?" Theresa yelled as she lost control of Jack Hammer who then turned his arm into a laser cannon and blew N1N74's head clean off.

On McFist's Hovercraft...

McFist and Viceroy's jaws were dangling in mid air seeing Jack basically obliterating N1N74. "I didn't know it could do that...Hey! Wait a sec! Viceroy! Why didn't you use that on the Ninja when WE had control!?"

Viceroy mumbled something and pushed his glasses back up on his face. "What was that?" McFist asked in an angry tone.

"I-I didn't...Someone else did...But, Who On Earth Could Crack My Codes!?"

Down on Main Street...

Ice yelped as he was slammed against the a by a bot who had ahold of his throat. "Ninja Friend Save!" Randy yelled slicing its arm off.

"Thanks Ninja" Ice said as he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Don't mention it." He replied holding his left shoulder that had been bruised. Both of them were in horrible shape, Ice especially considering he doesn't have an 800 year old super suit to block the damage he takes.

Ice created a baseball bat and started hitting home runs using the bots heads as balls. "Heads Up!" He shouted smashing the bot's head sending it into the window of the hovercraft that Viceroy and McFist were watching from.

"Hey that's my line!" Randy yelled as he stuck his chain sickle into a bot and swung it around destroying a few more.

Ice laughed as he turned his bat into a pair of daggers and began slashing bots to bits. Randy gave him a worried look. "I think your enjoying this...a little to much."

Ice chuckled and turned to his friend, "Well...I'm still mad at you and these _are _your duplicates so..." He paused smashing a bots head agains the wall of a building by moving as hit charged, then decapitated it when it turned around. "Would you rather have me get my anger out on you or..." He paused again stabbing two more, "them?"

Randy had a nervous look, "I'd say them..." He was cut off when Ice started to laugh.

"Really? You think I'd hurt you?" Ice asked turning his daggers into an ax.

Ninja began to laugh, "Ok good I wouldn't hurt you ether..." He stopped talking when Ice glared at him. "Ok I'm sorry for hurting you emotionally and I won't Every do it again...ok?" He asked holding his fist out.

Ice raised an eyebrow, "Ok...Look out!" He yelled shoving Randy aside and taking a synth to the ribs.

Randy's whole body lit up in flames, "Ninja Tekou Fire Ball!" He threw a ball of fire and magma slamming into the hovercraft above them causing it to crash on top of a building turning off all the Drones...

McFist's crashed Hovercraft...

"Ow...What happened...Did we win?" MicFist asked standing up then falling over.

On Main Street...

Ice was losing a lot of blood and was also coughing it up as he sat against a nearby wall. Randy limped over and fell down beside him. "Haha...we did it huh?..." Ice sake turning his head to his friend.

"Yeah...I guess...Oh No! Dude You're Bleeding!" Randy yelled helping him up.

Ice yelped as he was lifted off the ground, Theresa and Howard peddled around the corner and saw their two friends limping over to them. "Oh No!" Theresa yelled as they ran over to their friends as they collapsed.

Ice slowly tried to set up only to fall back, "Ice you shoob, don't. Wonkin'. Move!" Randy said as he and Theresa lifted him up.

"Ha ha!..You know guys...I think I'm gonna die..." Ice said as they got to the bikes.

"Ice your not going to die!..You can't die!" Theresa yelled as the got him on Randy's bike with Randy up front.

"Haha! Ri-Right..." Ice said as he closed his eyes and fell off the bike.

"Ice!" The trio yelled seeing their friend pass out.

Theresa started to cry and so did Howard, Randy just sat there looking at his fallen friend. He felt something wet coming from his eyes, he was crying. Ice had just died...

Randy thought for a second then his Nomicon flashed. "Oh what does that stupid book want!?" Howard yelled in anger.

Randy pulled it out and was sucked in, he ended up in the shadow warrior's domain and there was a lantern in front of him which read.

**'Art Of Healing'**

Randy thought for a second then realized what the Nomicon was saying. "Thank you Nomicon...Thank you..." Randy whispered as he was placed back in his body.

Howard glared at Randy as he got up, "So what'd your stupid book say!?"

Randy smiled and put his mask back on. He then took his stance and placed his arms and hands in the correct position because this is one time he definitely didn't want to wonk up.

"Ninja Art Of Heal!" He yelled as a beam of pure energy was blaster into Ice. "Even Though You Let Down Friends! They Won't Let Down You!"

Theresa and Howard stood there wide eyed seeing what he was doing.

Ice's body began to float and his wounds began to heal, the blood stayed though. Rand slowly ran out of energy and as he did Ice began to come closer to the concrete. Randy ran out of energy and fell to his knees.

"D-Do you think it worked?" Theresa asked looking at Ice's limp body.

Randy crawled over and checked his pulse...

Thursday...

a/n: Ooh! Cliff hanger! Did Ice Survive? Or did he die!?...guess you'll have to wait huh? :3


	12. Chapter 12: The End

a/n: Did Ice Live!? Let's find out!

Thursday...

Star Light Dance...

Randy and Theresa where slow dancing so majestically with some...things still on their mind like what happened Monday but, for now they put it in the back of their minds.

Theresa and Rand smiled as they looked at each other. Theresa had the dress she'd worn earlier this year at the Night Under the Stars dance. Randy was wearing the suit he wore at McFist's Christmas party.

"You know, Tonight has been...perfect." Theresa said as they stood together off to the side.

Randy smiled and replied, "Well you perfect and beautiful along with this night."

Theresa blushed then she remembered about Monday, "I just wish Ice was here."

Randy frowned until they hear someone say, "Aw, you guys really missed me that much?" They turn to see Ice standing there in a white suit, a black tie along with a pair of black McKicks, and a white fedora with a black band around the middle.

"Ice!" They yelled happy to see their friend awake and out of the hospital.

"Hey guys!..where's Howard?" They both pointed to the dance floor where Debbie and Howard were slow dancing, Ice chuckled. "Looks like they're having a good night."

"I'd say, I haven't seen him smile like that in a loooooong time!" Randy said grabbing a couple of sodas for his friends.

Ammy walked by the trio crying her eyes out, Ice looked over to see Stevens dancing with one of the cheerleaders. Ice was a little mad now, he pointed to the next place Stevens was going to step and it froze.

Stevens fell back along with his new date, "Hey Stevens! Looks Like. You Lost Your _Cool_!" Ice yelled getting a laugh out of everyone.

Then Buck yelled out, "Cool fail, Zing!"

Ice turned and ran outside where Ammy was sitting on a bench still crying. She looked down and saw the rose Ice was going to give her a few days ago and picked it up.

Ice smiled and with a swift move made a bokeh of ice roses and walked behind her. "Ehem...Ammy?"

Ammy turned around and saw the bokeh and smiled slightly then I quickly disappeared, "H-Hi Ice...I just wanna say I'm sorry for being a complete shoob to you last week."

Ice sat down beside her and gave her the bokeh."Hey it's fine,"

Ammy looked at the roses and when she realized that they were made out of ice she was shocked that they didn't feel cold. "How...how come these aren't cold?..and where did you get these?"

Ice just smiled, held out his hand and made a snowball. "Like that." He answered throwing it in the air making it turn in to a cloud and made it snow.

"But...How did you?..When did you...huh!?" Ammy was shocked at this.

"Let me explain it to you...

3 Years Later...

Senior Graduation...

"Randy Cunningham." Principle Slimivets said into the mic.

Randy stood up in his graduation robes and walked up on to the podium. It has been a month since the sorcerer has been banished to the Land Of Shadows and out heroes are graduating from Nortisville.

Randy excepted his diploma and sat back down beside Theresa and Howard.

"Theresa Fowler." Theresa got up, accepted her diploma and sat back down.

"Ice Frostern." Ice got up from between Daphne, who he's been dating since freshmen year and Theresa, got his diploma and sat back down.

"Debbie Kang." Debbie kissed Howard, got up, received her diploma and sat down.

"Ammy Martins." Ammy did the same as Debbie, except instead of kissing Howard she kissed Stevens because they'd gotten back together freshmen year.

"Daphne Sparks" Daphne got up received her diploma and sat back down with Ice.

"And finally, Howard Weinerman." Howard got up, excepted his diploma and sat down...

15 Years Later...

Randy and Theresa married and had a daughter named Ruby who has her mom's eyes and her dad's hair, Randy is a lawyer and Theresa is a doctor.

Ammy and Ice dated for another two months then broke up, a couple months later a girl named Daphne Sparks moved there and they soon hooked up. Ten years later they got married and had two kids, a daughter named Tonia who has her mother's eyes and her father's hair, and then Mark who has the same hair as his mom but, his dad's eyes. Ice is the new science expert of McFist's health care, and Daphne is a stay at home mom.

Howard and Debbie are now happily married with a son, his name is Arthur, he has his mother's hair and his father's eyes. Debbie is the new Spanish teacher at Norrisville high and Howard is now the owner of McFist Industries.

and well...The End...

a/n: ok guys that's the end of this story...Kinda short but, eh I don't know also I drew a picture of what my next story is going to be about...Take a guess will you?


End file.
